


The fleeting maid and the short and tempered mistress

by Starmine



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmine/pseuds/Starmine
Summary: Kaoru Seta and Chisato Shirasagi have known each other since they were very small children. As much as others whom know of their relationship may suggest, they aren't quite "childhood friends". It's a little more complicated than that... The Shirasagi family has always been a very wealthy family. Kaoru's case is quite the opposite. Kaoru's family was poor, they were struggling  to live, it was as if they were barely hanging onto their lives. Chisato's father offered Kaoru a job that started from a young age. Kaoru would live under the Shirasagi household as a maid, tending to Chisato, basically raising the young mistress of the Shirasagi family. And to compensate for her work and troubles, the Shirasagi family would make sure that the Seta family could live comfortably.This brings us to the present day. Where many have gotten to know these two as "the fleeting maid, and the shorted and tempered mistress"This may end up just being a series of anthologies about a day in the life for those two.This is my first thingy, I hope I can make this enjoyable to read! I've been inspired by many things (such as fanart I've seen on Twitter) and other series, but I'll do my best to bring original and fun ideas!





	The fleeting maid and the short and tempered mistress

"Young mistress, it is time to wake up for your tea party..." whispered a soft, and gentle, yet matured voice with much haste. 

The girl behind the voice began vigorously rattling and shaking the small girl curled up inside the blanket. After much hassle, the small, blonde, and elegant girl finally emerged from her covers. For an elegant-looking girl, she seemed to be quite the opposite...

"Kaoru..." the blonde girl said, glaring towards the young maid who woke her up..

"What time is it...?"

"5 AM, mistress Chisato." Kaoru, the lengthy purple-haired maid said, whilst gently and diligently brushing Chisato's hair for her.

"Had you not been listening? I do not need to-"

"Wake up 3 hours early" Kaoru interrupted. "But you must. Time is fleeting after all..."

"Fleeting... Fleeting, yes? The only 'fleeting' matter that is worth my attention is my beauty, which with every moment without rest, is fleeting!" Chisato, the short, and tempered, said in a scolding manner.

Kaoru stopped brushing for a second and firmly cupped Chisato's hands together, with hers. The mysterious flirtatious side of Kaoru suddenly came out, "Young mistress, there is no need to be so insecure. There has not been an instance in our time where you lacked the beauty you had even on your 'worst days', to me, the worst you can look is-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Tsk... Why must we have a tea party EVERY week? You may not understand, but it becomes quite bothersome. It's a complete hindrance to me, a busy woman." Chisato ranted with bitterness. 

"But young mistress, tea party is an important event we had never missed!" Kaoru expressed with fretful emotions. Tea party sure was important to her... Kaoru didn't notice, but in the midst of her 'cries', she squeezed Chisato's hands a bit tighter.

Embarrassed by what, to her, would be "excessive contact", she flushed a faint red, before slapping away Kaoru's hands.

"Servant, if you try tainting me with any more crusty contact, I will tell my father...!" 

Kaoru jumped in anxiety, she was completely alarmed after that threat. Even if that threat was the same threat she heard every morning, she could not help but be worried for her place as the Shirasagi family's maid, and Chisato's personal care taker. Choking on her anxiety, Kaoru awkwardly bowed to Chisato, before taking her leave from the room in a rush. While leaving, all that could be heard was her worried mutters, "fleeting, fleeting, fleeting..." Chisato looked at her bedroom door that was left open by Kaoru, and sighed.

"What a useless maid," she thought to herself, smiling before sinking and falling back down onto her bed.


End file.
